


Milk

by Instantwaffles



Series: MariChat May! [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ...again, F/M, Humor, and to take my mind off of college, as these two dorks mess around and fall in love, please enjoy, this is all for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Instantwaffles/pseuds/Instantwaffles
Summary: Prompt one of MariChat May: Milk. Chat Noir visits Marinette and causes a mess.





	Milk

Day one: Milk

Marinette set the plate of cookies and the glass of milk down on her small plastic table. On clear cool nights, Marinette loved to sit on her balcony and talk with Tikki. This happened to be one of those clear cool nights. Tikki started munching on a cookie as Marinette sat down in a plastic chair and leaned back.

"Alya sure has some crazy theories about who ladybug is." Tikki said with a soft giggle.

"Yeah.." Marinette laughed as she remembered her friend accusing Adrien's caretaker, Natalie, of being ladybug.

A soft breeze blew across Marinette's face and she closed her eyes with a smile. Her moment of bliss was interrupted when she heard Tikki's small gasp and opened her eyes to find Chat Noir balancing himself on her balcony railing and reaching for a cookie.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Chat jumped and almost fell off his perch. He turned to Marinette with wide startled eyes. He blinked slowly at her and didn't break eye contact as he reached over to the cookies again.

"Hey! Stop that!"

Chat snatched a cookie and shoved it in his mouth. His belted tail whipped around behind him as he reached over again, picked up the milk, chugged it with the cookie still in his mouth, and attempted to swallow the now soggy cookie whole. Marinette watched in open mouthed horror as he started to laugh.

He choked, coughed, and suddenly milk shot out of his nose with bits of cookie. Marinette cringed as he continued to laugh and choke.

"Chat! What the hell?"

Chat half fell half stepped off of the railing and on to the balcony, trying to breath. He snorted and more cookie chunks sprayed the floor. Marinette stood and patted him on the back, attempting to dislodge the cookie blocking his airway.

Eventually, Chat caught his breath, wiped his face, and glanced up at Marinette with tears in his eyes. He smiled at her, taking her hand and kissing it in a ridiculous gesture. Marinette rolled her eyes while he was still looking away but plastered on the most sincere smile she could manage when he looked back up. He nodded at her before leaping up onto the railing again. He gave her a cocky two fingered salute and a wink before turning tail and running like mad.

"HEY! Come back here and explain yourself, you mangy cat!"

**Author's Note:**

> My life is a mess and writing keeps me sane... Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.


End file.
